All Up To Him
by mistressmawile
Summary: Meg has been best friends for Francis as long as she can remember, and honestly they both feel something more than friendship towards each other. They both are in love, but there is only one thing troubling them, Meg's overprotective father. Will they be able to be together; who knows. Its all up to him. Not like it would stop them though. France/Fem!Canada


**Eh this was a little thing i was working on that originally didn't really have much of a plot, it was for someone, but...things have came up hah :VV) so yeah this will be a lil' side story while i'm working on 'Stolen Treasure'. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, Amy hold still," Meg groaned as she held her older sister Amelia's hand as the American squirmed with impatience. Meg was painting her sisters nails navy blue and red for her. Amelia laughed, sitting still "Alriiight," he sighed, chewing on her bottom lip. She couldn't seem to sit still "I don't see why you can't just learn how to paint your own nails," the younger and quieter sister murmured, finishing Amy's first hand "I don't have the time, i'm always so darn busy and schools hard work," she complained, blowing on the hand that Meg had already finished "I don't think my Math teacher likes me, he's always moving me and junk. Like moving the hero is a going to stop me from doin' whatever it is that I'm doin' wrong," Rolling her eyes, Meg began painting her second finger nail, she had already finished the first one while Amy was blabbering with that big mouth of hers, just like always 'Only because you never keep your mouth shut. Maybe if you did that and paid attention you'd learn something,' Meg said in her head. She didn't DARE say it out loud as she thought back on the chainsaw incident. Besides, it was sort of rude to say. Even if it was just her sister "He doesn't hate you Amy, he's just not young and energetic like you, it's hard for old men to keep up with these kind of things you know," she said softly. Amy smirked "Like dad and his gigantic eyebrows," she replied and the both of them laughed. Meg quickly finished painting her sisters last finger nail, closing the nail polish and sticking it into Amy's bomber jacket pocked "There you go, all done," she said with a smile. Amy grinned happily, jumping off Meg's bed "Gee, thanks Meg, you're the best," the American said with a wide smile, running over and hugging Meg carefully and sort of awkwardly because of her not yet dry finger nails and she bounced out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Meg sighed, falling back on her bed with a soft sigh "Geez you have a lot of energy Amy," she murmured softly, rolling over on her belly and she nuzzled her pillow with her cheek, closing her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes however, she heard a tap on either her door or window, she couldn't tell which. Figuring it was just her sister again, the small Canadian girl sighed softly "Go away Ame, I'm trying to take a little nap before dinner," she called, burying her head under her pillow. Then the Canadian heard a knock at her door "Yo Margie, come on, dinners ready!" Amy called from outside her door. Meg sighed, throwing her pillow aside sleepily and she sat up, yawning. She stood up and slipped on her polar bear slippers, and was about to exit her room until she heard the same sound yet again, this time there was two taps. The Canadian flinched, turning to her window "So it wasn't Amy.." she murmured softly, biting her bottom lip and she slowly went over to her window, looking down to see no one other but Francis Bonnefoy, a boy that had asked her out this very day at school, all though hours had passed since the question had been asked, but Meg hadn't gave him an answer. As the French boy saw her, he smiled happily, dropping the left over small stones he held in his hand. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Meg opened the window "What are you doing here this late Francoise? Your parents will be worried," she called out softly to him. Francis chuckled softly "Their asleep and I doubt they'd care anyways," he called back to her, walking closer to the side of her house and he looked up at her window "I couldn't wait overnight Marguerite, I couldn't sleep, not even close my eyes," he called up to her, blowing her a kiss. Meg blushed. People rarely called her by her real name. It sounded so beautiful when the French boy said it "A-Alright, climb up the tree quickly," Meg said softly, pointing to a tree so close to her window, she could touch it. She couldn't believe she was doing this when they could so easily be caught. Her dad was really strict about boys hanging out around his daughters. Francis's heart pounded as he climbed up the tree, he was so glad that he was able to meet with the girl he had had a crush on, ever since 9th grade and they were in 11th grade now; not to mention, they were really good friends; best friends even! There was suddenly another knock on Meg's door "Come on Meg, dinner is ready! Hurry it up!" Amy called, wiggling the door knob. Meg began to get impatient, much like her older sister was all the time "Hurry!" she whispered quietly to Francis, helping him into her window "I'm comin' in now Meg!" Amy said, laughing and she gave her sister a few more seconds. Meg grabbed Francoise's hand, opening her closet and she gently, but quickly put him in, shutting the closet door just as Amy walked in. The younger sister stood in front of the door quickly, smiling sheepishly at Amy. Amy smirked as she saw her suspicious looking younger sister and saw the window open. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her "Alright Margie, spill, who's in the closet?" she asked, smirking wider as she watched her sister begin to become panicky. If only she had remembered to close the window! "Y-You have to swear not to tell dad Ame, I'd be dead, and so would Francis," she murmured, glancing at the closet door. Their father was absolutely crazy when it came to boys. He was VERY protective of his two daughters. Especially since their mother had passed away. Patting Meg's shoulder, Amy nodded and played with her light orange colored wavy hair "Yeah, I gotcha covered Meggy," she said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She walked halfway out the door before turning back to Meg "Oh and I'll tell dad you're working on a timed quiz online or somethin'," she said with a wink and she walked out the door, closing the door behind her. With a sigh of relief, Meg turned and opened the closet "Ah, what a kind sister she is; you're lucky," Francis commented as he walked out of the closet and decided to go ahead and shut the open window that had given him away in the first place "She can be, when she wants to at least," Meg murmured, locking her bedroom door. She definitely didn't want to take any chances this time. Francis chuckled "Is she as bossy and loud as she is at school?" he asked "Er, no offence, of course," he added, brushing some of his blonde wavy hair behind his ear. Oh how she loved his hair. And his genuine smile he wore. She was beginning to question why she had told him she needed to think about it in the first place, until she remembered right away why she had told him that "No offense taken, and yeah, but not always," she giggled softly, blushing as he stepped forward and gently grabbed her hand "On a side note, mon amour, have you made your decision yet?" he asked; his eyes seemed to glow with a little bit of hope. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed kind of nervous; like he couldn't stand still. Which reminded her of Amy for a moment, the way she could never sit or stand still "I'm sorry it's so sudden, and that I have barely given you a day to think about it… and if you really don't want to, you don't have to, so please don't feel pressured if you don't truly want to. I-I'd love to date you, honest I would Marguerite, but if you don't feel the same way-…" Meg covered his mouth with both of her hands, closing her eyes and she lowered her head, blushing. All the words he was spilling out were turning her cheeks pink. Not to mention how sweet and nervous he sounded. She had never heard Francis like this before. Now that she thought about it, he NEVER had acted like this before. Usually before they were good friends, he'd flirt with many girls and boy did he date a lot of them. But she could honestly say that she'd never heard him sound so genuine, so sweet.. These must be true words straight from his heart. Words that were absolutely making her heart melt, just like when she first saw him; first talked to him…

"Francis, calm down, it's alright; one word at a time," Meg murmured softly, dropping her hands down; uncovering his mouth. Francis smiled sheepishly, apologizing "No, don't apologize.." she murmured softly, giggling and she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger and she took a deep breath "Francoise.." she murmured, making Francis's heart began to pound. He loved when she called him that "I-I…Of course I want to go out with you," she told him and Francis sighed in relief and he smiled "Then why, if I may ask, did you 'have to think about it?" he asked, taking both her hands in his now. Meg blushed, glancing to her right in embarrassment and then at Francis "Well you see…My father, he's um….he's very protective you see. Ever since mom died…He just hasn't been himself ever since. I have no idea how he'd react to us," she explained, putting her hands behind her back awkwardly and Francis finally understood "Oh.. Well in that case, I'll present myself to him tomorrow. Does he have work or any plans then?" he asked and Meg's eyes widened "No! You can't!" she whispered, starting to feel frantic. Her father most definitely wouldn't allow it! Or would he.. She just didn't know; she didn't want to risk it "Oh? So he has plans after all?" Francis asked, smirking down at her. He knew exactly what she meant by 'no', but Francis believed in chances. Yes, there was a chance her father wouldn't approve and there was a chance he would. No harm in trying! Meg rolled her eyes, smiling a little bit, and knew he was just screwing around with her "Francis, I'm serious! What if he says no? What if he even goes as far as not allowing us to see each other again?" Francis had to laugh at how silly she sounded "Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Meg pouted, blushing as all of a sudden out of nowhere, her stomach rumbles. Well, it was dinner time after all. Francis grinned, taking both her hands in his once again and he backed up slowly towards the window "Listen Meg, I promise, nothing could keep me from seeing you again.. Ever. It's worth a try," he told her softly, raising his hand up to caress her cheek and he leaned forward, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning around and he opened the window "Oh, and sorry for running by so late, I-" he was interrupted as there was a knock on the door "Hey Meeeeg, dads getting pretty angry, come on down and eat!" the voice was Amelia's and Meg could practically hear her grinning knowingly from behind the door "Alright, alright, I'm coming, hold on," the youngest told her sister, rolling her eyes as she heard a giggle. As she turned around, Francis was gone. She gasped as she ran to the open window, sighing in relief as she saw Francis standing safely on the ground; he grinned up at her "See you tomorrow, mon amour," he called up to her window, blowing her a kiss. She blushed and nodded "See you," she called down softly to him in reply, waving to him as he waved to her and he sprinted out of her backyard, into the night. Meg sighed softly, blushing and she shut the window, turning around, opening her door and she hurried downstairs to finally eat dinner.

"What took so long?" murmured Amelia and Meg's father as he stared down at an evening newspaper as Meg finally arrived and sat at the table. Meg took note that his plate hardly looked touched and she sighed. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Amelia, who seemed to notice her dad's plate as well "Dad, you hardly touched your food," she said, trying her hardest not to act like it bothered her, but Meg could definitely see it in her sisters eyes "Yah gotta eat somethin', come on, don't you like my cooking?" she smirked sheepishly at him and pushed the plate towards him "You know, I'm a hero so-" "Amelia, love, I'm going to eat, I was just reading an article that peeked my interest," explained her slightly amused looking father and he put the newspaper aside and began to eat. The two girls both sighed in relief and Meg began to fill her plate "So as I was saying before the 'hero' interrupted, what took you long?" their father asked her again and Meg shifted uncomfortably in her seat and opened her mouth once again to reply, but again, she was interrupted "That darn time test dad, like I said! They really are something; I failed my last timed test-!" "Amelia, for the love of God, let your sister speak!" Their father said, a little exasperated and he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Amelia copied his hand motions, smiling widely as he smiled slightly back at her, rolling his eyes "Aaanyways," he continued, motioning towards Meg. Meg had been giggling at the two and she sat up straight, looking down at her plate "It was a timed test, like Amy said," she lied, smiling as she remembered what she really had been doing. Their father, Arthur, nodded "Good, good. And your score?" he asked, poking at the slightly burnt chicken breast on his plate with a fork "Eh, I got a A. It was in Biology," she lied again. She really hated lying like this, especially to her father, but she couldn't risk him finding out about Francis. Not yet anyways. "Good, good, I'm very proud of you," Arthur replied, smiling a little "Even though it isn't surprising, you're very smart, just like…" he trailed off awkwardly and his mood went downhill. After a moment of awkward silence, he cleared his throat "Speaking of grades, Amelia, you need to work on yours," he said, standing up with his plate in hand. He wasn't really hungry anymore. Amelia pouted "I'm workin' on it, dad, I promise, now sit down and finish your food," she replied "I've eaten a lot today, so-" "Stop giving excuses! You haven't ate right since mom died," Amelia snapped at him and the whole room went silent. Ever since their mother had died, it had been a forbidden topic; not to be spoken of. A pang of guilt hit Arthur and he sat back down, beginning to eat his food silently. He didn't want his daughter worrying. It was awkward now and Amelia had eaten enough. She stood up and put her dishes in the sink, walking up stairs to her bedroom. Meg winced, as she watched her sister walk gloomily back upstairs "I uh, better go talk to her," she murmured, and with that she got up, put her dishes in the sink and made her way upstairs to Amelia's room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't so bad lol, reviews would be awesome thanks! and i'll get the next chapter in soon, i got a lot of things on my agenda hhH ovo**


End file.
